


How Gina First Started Talking to Kevin

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Almost Crack, Except Gina is just Like That, Gina thirsting for Terry, How Gina gets on a first-name basis with Kevin, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: After the party, Kevin shows up at the precinct, waiting for Holt to finish. While he waits, Gina keeps him company.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner & Gina Linetti, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	How Gina First Started Talking to Kevin

“So, Kevin,” Gina drawled. “What brings you to our humble dumpster today?”

“Raymond and I are going out for the weekend immediately after his meeting ends,” Kevin said simply. “I promise I will be vacating your chair soon.”

He was sitting, legs crossed, at the chair beside Gina’s desk, checking his wrist-watch periodically as he waited for his husband’s meeting with some of the upper brass of the NYPD to end.

“Uh-huh. Yeah.” Gina inspected her nails for any chips. “Well, no rush. You keep Hitchcock out of it, so keep your little tush there as long as you need.”

Kevin did not know whether to frown or smile, so he attempted something approximately halfway.

“You know, Kev?” Gina asked after a moment. She had just realized that now was the perfect time to get some juicy gossip on the Captain without him finding out. “I feel like we have a lot in common.”

“Is that so? I was… unaware.”

Gina laughed. “Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Where to begin? We are like _soulmates_ , you and I. We share the same mind.” Here she caught Kevin’s gaze and swirled her fingers around her temples. 

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “I find that highly unlikely.”

“C’mon, Kev! For starters,” she continued, voice lowering, “we both find strong, assertive black men in uniform to be the ultimate sex gods.”

Kevin made a sound that was half choking and half chuckling. “Ms. Linetti, I—“

“You see Terry over there?” She pointed. “Oh, Kevin, the _things_ I would let him do. Gina Linetti never—I repeat _never—_ chases a man, but I have come _so close_ to chasing Terry. Sometimes I wish I could become a serial killer and just murder his wife and kids.” She glanced at Kevin. “Or is that too dark?”

“It is quite on the side of the macabre.”

“Oh, well,” she sighed. “I’ll just have to make do with an elaborate, long-lasting affair that ruins his marriage and convinces him that I am the woman of his dreams, after all.”

“That seems quite a lot of effort to put into one man,” Kevin said. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather find an easier target?”

“And give up on that _body?!_ Look at him! Mmm! I could lick the yoghurt right off his—“

“I am certain that would be very interesting, Gina, but I would rather not discuss this right now,” Kevin interrupted with a slight panic.

Gina smiled. _First name basis was her bitch._

“Alright. Have it your way. But now, every time you and the Captain undress each other, you will look in the mirror and see my face staring back. Because we are one and the same, Kevvy-boy.”

“Please don’t ever call me that again.”

Gina laughed. “Your loss.”


End file.
